The Annals of Darkness: Character Sheets
by Shire Folk
Summary: As the story grows, so too do the characters. Enclosed are brief summaries of the main cast with listings of their abilities (updated periodically), and listings of the supporting cast.
_As decreed, behold the character sheet list for_ _ **The Annals of Darkness**_ _detailing the pre-_ _ **Tower of Trials**_ _powers and abilities._

 _Disclaimer: Shire Folk does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy, and the purposes of this writing are for entertainment only._

 _Disclaimer 2.0: Shadow Horizons owns Shire Folk. He is holding Shire's soul in a jar somewhere. Send help, or a paranormal investigator/operative to assist in freeing said soul._

 _Disclaimer 3.0: Since when did you get my phylactery!?_

 _Disclaimer 4.2: It involved a magic mirror (not on a wall), three dozen live chickens, a warlock named Dick, and two teaspoons._

 _Disclaimer 4.2.1: DON'T LET HIM SMASH THE JAR!_

 _Disclaimer 5.5.7: ShinigamiMaster owns neither Shire Folk nor Shadow Horizons, but does indeed shake his head, smirking, and wonder what the hell is wrong with them sometimes._

 _Disclaimer 5.5.8: Though ShinigamiMaster DOES own the desire to see the Bleach part of the story be more involved (e.g. Soul Reaper reinforcements to Radiant Garden, our heroes getting involved in the Winter War later on, etc), though it's up to Shire whether or not this happens, not him. Who else agrees?_

 _ **NOTE:**_ _Spell lists are incomplete. Due to personal gameplay preferences, certain spells that are certainly_ _ **known**_ _by Sora (and by now, Kairi and Naminé as well), such as Gravity or Stop and their iterations, are not listed due to the fact that I almost never used them and have almost never written them in scenes. So treat all spell lists as incomplete._

-A-D-

 **The Annals of Darkness**

Character Sheets

 **Main Cast**

 **Sora**  
Bio: At the age of fourteen, Sora became the Chosen Master of the Kingdom Key, the first Keyblade to be made by Tylythia of the Ancient Gods. As such, Sora's heart is the paragon of what is looked for in a Keyblade Wielder: a desire to protect the innocent, safeguard those he/she loves, resistance to use great power for evil, and a willingness to help those in need. Since then he has saved the worlds of the Realm of Light from the forces of Darkness twice, committed himself to a romantic relationship with his childhood friend and fellow Keyblade Wielder, Kairi; and begun the life-long process of dedicating himself to defending the worlds from evil.

Age: 16  
DoB: October 24, 1987 (Destiny Islands Reckoning)

Weapons: Keyblade - Kingdom Key (Shikai: Cosmos), Keyblade - Remembrance (Shikai: Kaze no Raion)  
Spells: Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaja, Waterga, Reflega, Magnega, Aeroga, Ultima (used _once_ )  
Special Powers and Abilities:

Wielder of Power - Crown Star Wielder of Twilight

-Shield of the Twilight Mists

Drive Forms: Valour, Wisdom, Master, Final, Anti (previously)

-Valiant

-Twilight Entrapment

-Zephyr DFA (Death From Above)

Wind-styles

Shunpo (Flash Step){Taught by Kisuke and Co.}

Shikai: Cosmos

-Activation phrase: "Shine your radiant light."

-Can summon spectral Keyblades that are controlled telepathically. No bodily transformations. Can still use Drive forms.

Shikai: Kaze no Raion

-Activation phrase: "Roar from beyond the twilight veil."

-Keyblade melts and flows up arm to elbow. Re-solidifies, and the hilt becomes a lion's maw.

-Strikes fear and causes paralysis in Heartless and other enemies; inspires courage in allies

Telepathy

-Can communicate with Roxas only through a telepathic connection between them

Special Items: Digivice, Automail Arm, Crest of Valour  
Miscellaneous: Is the best cook out of the crew; had the darkness expelled from his heart and is more susceptible to darkness-based attacks; plays acoustic guitar. Dreams of opening his own inn like the _Prancing Pony_.  
Summons:

White Fang

Bahamut

Companions:

Aiwemon

Wispy

-Familiar, gained _during_ Tower of Trials

 **Kairi:**  
Bio: Born Princess Kairi Keila Talerith, Kairi is the legitimate heir to the throne of the kingdom of Radiant Garden, of the world of the same name. She was born to parents King Raithen and Queen Keila, and the younger sister to Crown Prince Raifeor, her elder brother by two years. At the age of five, her mother, father, and brother, along with the entire Royal Bodyguard, were slain by a master assassin who is still at large, but Kairi was saved by King Raithen's advisor, Ansem the Wise, who wiped her memory and sent her to the Destiny Islands during _the_ meteor shower, which occurred at the precise moment of her mother's death.

Once arriving on Destiny Islands, with no memory to speak of besides her first name, she was taken in by the Mayor and his wife, Seymour and Janet. She was then raised in a modern middle-class household, with little of the privilege of rank she otherwise would have known, and became childhood friends with Sora and Riku.

Since that time, Kairi has become a strong Keyblade Wielder, preferring to use elemental fire magic above all other types, become Sora's romantic partner, and began using the power of Light within her as a Princess of Heart: one of seven maidens whose hearts are devoid of Darkness and are key to unlocking the Door to Darkness.

Age: 16  
DoB: Sept. 7, 1987 (Destiny Islands Reckoning) Sept. 7, 1655 (Radiant Garden Reckoning)

Weapons: Keyblade - Crowning Flame (Shikai: Alcezeran)

Special Items: Digivice, Crest of Virtue  
Spells: Gaira, Haste, Water, Blizzaga, Firaga, Curaga, Flare Ball  
Special Powers and Abilities:

Wielder of Power - Crown Star Wielder of Light

-Fires of Purgatory - Purifying Light-based spell

-Kiss of Light's Grace - Very minor healing spell requiring a kiss, practiced with Naminé

-Bell of Amos - Healing spell, used on Selphie during TBFRG Part 1

-Flash Arrows

Drive Forms: Fire-Mage, Master

-Vulcan's Forge

-Light Bringer's Roar - combination light/fire finishing move

Flame Styles

Shunpo (Flash Step){Taught by Kisuke and Co.}

Princess of Heart

-Kairi has innate abilities dealing with Light.

Shikai: Alcezeran

-Activation phrase: "Envelop our enemies with the holy flame."

-Becomes part-dragon. Gains scales on forearms, horns on head. Improved ability with fire and light magic, but loses the ability to use any other magics.

Telepathy

-Can communicate with Naminé only through a telepathic connection between them

Miscellaneous: Wants to become a doctor when she's older, as well as being the wife of a certain future innkeeper.  
Summons:

Excalibur (The Eldritch Abomination. Never summon him) (officially summoned twice, only used once.)

Ordona

Companions:

Menelmon

Plato

 **Riku:**  
Bio: A boy raised on Destiny Islands, Riku is a childhood friend of Sora and Kairi and their elder by one year. He originally fell to darkness on the first adventure of Sora and his friends, being manipulated by the evil fairy Maleficent, but he eventually rose back up into the light, to fight beside his friends once more. He bears the "sister" Keyblades Way to the Dawn and Destiny's Embrace, though at present he only uses one at a time and it is usually Way to the Dawn. Riku is also romantically involved with Yuffie.

Age: 17  
DoB: September 4, 1986 (Destiny Islands Reckoning)

Weapons: Keyblade - Way to the Dawn (Shikai: Adamasimilis Virgini), Keyblade - Destiny's Embrace (Shikai: Unknown)  
Spells: None seen  
Special Powers and Abilities:

Wielder of Power - Rose Star Wielder of Dawn

-Sun Skates

-Ray of Dawn

-Sunblade

-First Light's Fire

-Breaking Aura

Drive Forms: Horizon

-Eternal Buckler of the Dawn

-Shield of the Rising Sun

-Angel of Dawn

-Dawn's Vengeance

-Dawn's New Light

Shikai: Adamasimilis Virgini

-Activation phrase: "Protect everyone."

-Becomes living, orange crystal. Extremely resilient to physical attacks, but is vulnerable to magic. Way to the Dawn returns to original form of Heaven's Jewel.

Miscellaneous: Has one hell of a singing voice; Like Sora, had the darkness expelled from his heart and is more susceptible to the darkness; Can apparently tell bust sizes at a glance; Has yet to fulfil the promise of obtaining a Keyblade scabbard. Currently has small-scale designs of becoming a gardener in the future.  
Summons:

Dodger

Stewie Griffin

Companions:

None

 **Yuffie:**  
Bio: Born in Radiant Garden she lived in peace with her friends until the fateful day, that the world itself fell to darkness from Xehanort's callous experiments and into the hands of Maleficent and became Hollow Bastion. She was evacuated to Traverse Town along with her friends Leon (Squall Leonhart), Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockhart, and her father Godo Kisaragi, not knowing what happened to their other friend, Zack Fair. While growing up she learned many of the ninja arts from her father and eventually came to call herself, 'The Great Ninja Yuffie'. During her recent adventures, she gained her own Keyblade, and discovered that she was one of the Legendary Wielders of Power. She is also romantically involved with Riku.

Age: 18  
DoB: May 16, 1985 (Destiny Islands Reckoning), 1653 (Radiant Garden Reckoning)

Weapons: Demon Wind Shuriken (Former), Keyblade - Flower of Wutai (Shikai: Unknown), shuriken, kunai, Godo's Dagger  
Spells: Various Materia, notably thunder  
Special Powers and Abilities:

Wielder of Power - Rose Star Wielder of Night

Drive Forms: Nightbringer

-Night Flyer-Ranged energy attack

-Shadow Lance-Throws Keyblade like a javelin.

-Night Scatter-Scatters into a multitude of bats to avoid damage.

-Nightmare Fury-Stabs Keyblade into ground. Shadows seek enemies, then erupt out in the form of giant arms, crushing and slamming enemies.

Miscellaneous: Skilled in sleight of hands; pickpocketing, and lockpicking. Also a master of several types of ninjitsu, such as creating shadow clones, short-range "teleportation" via clouds of smoke, and substitution.  
Summons:

None

Companions:

None

 **Naminé**  
Bio: Naminé, who was originally Kairi's Nobody, was born when Sora pierced himself with the Keyblade of Captive Hearts in order to free Kairi's heart. Kairi's own body never became a Nobody as her heart lacked any trace of darkness (being a Princess of Heart), so her body and soul never left the Realm of Light and thus made made her appear to be in a comatose state until she got her heart back. This lack of darkness also meant that a heartless wasn't created. This made Naminé a VERY odd Nobody, being born of Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul.

However, Naminé was also born without Kairi's memories, similar to Roxas in that regard. Since Naminé is formed from Sora's body, she has the ability to manipulate his memories as well as the memories of those who are connected to him at will. This caused several others, even herself, to call her a "Memory Witch".

She eventually re-fused with and became one with Kairi. However, after several events occurred in the new adventures, she gained her own body and heart, becoming Kairi's sister, and technically second in line for the Radiant Garden Throne.

Age: 16 (relatively speaking)  
DoB: September 7, 1987 (D.I. Reckoning), 1655 (R.G. Reckoning)

Weapons: Keyblade - Nobody's Pride (Shikai: Sehanine)  
Spells: Thundaja, Firaja, Devil's Lash (shaped Firaga), Blizzaja, Reflega  
Special Powers and Abilities:

Wielder of Power - Shield Star Wielder of Moon

-Shielding Moonlight

-Moon's Cannon

Drive Forms: Angelic

Ice Make

Ice Styles

Shikai: Sehanine

-Activation phrase: "Make your dreams reality."

-Unknown abilities, most likely Illusion-based

Princess of Heart

-Naminé has innate abilities dealing with Light.

Telepathy

-Can communicate with Kairi only through a telepathic connection between them

Miscellaneous: Extremely resilient to cold temperatures, oftimes stripping at temperatures others consider comfortable. Wishes to become Radiant Garden's queen.  
Summons:

Nebulus

Sunni Gummi

Companions:

Bast

-Appears to be a normal kitten

-Healed Lea via touch once

-Unknown hidden abilities. Somehow found a way to get to the main cast during _Tower of Trials_ without being summoned

 **Roxas**  
Bio: Born as a Nobody from Sora when he pierced himself with Keyblade of Captive Hearts, he was given the name Roxas and brought into Organization XIII without any memories of his past, due to Sora being restored by Kairi in Hollow Bastion. While in the Organization he made friends with Axel, and over time grew into his own person. He eventually defected from the Organization, and soon enough re-fused with and completed Sora, becoming a part of him. After a myriad of adventures, Roxas was able to become his own person again, this time with his own heart, and became Sora's brother.

Age: 16 (relatively speaking)  
DoB: October 24, 1987 (D.I. Reckoning)

Weapons: Keyblade - Twilight Thorn, Keyblade - Oblivion (Shikai[s]: Unknown)  
Spells: Firaga  
Special Powers and Abilities:

Wielder of Power - Shield Star Wielder of Dusk

Telepathy

-Can communicate with Sora only through a telepathic connection between them

Miscellaneous: Having treated his subordinates with respect in the past, he has the respect and following of the Samurai Nobodies. Could also be a pop star if he wanted, but has no future career aspirations.  
Summons:

None

Companions:

-Henry

-One of three leaders of the Samurai Nobodies

-Hannah

-One of three leaders of the Samurai Nobodies

-Harima

-One of three leaders of the Samurai Nobodies

-Follows Roxas in the shadows

 **Minor/Supporting Cast**

War Council Members

King Mickey

Colonel Mustang

Lieutenant Hawkeye

General Berger

General Howell

Fleet Admiral Kago

Commander Nebula

Ralph Manish

Garda

Prince Alexander

Urophi Magellan

General Solomon

Lord Ovan Ramius

Prince Rurik

Devona (formerly Cossex)

Chief Vitalstatistix

Getafix

Glorfindel

Destiny Islands/Radiant Garden/Twilight Town/Disney Castle Friends & Allies

Tidus

Selphie

Wakka

Kia

Anar

Isil

Jeff

Sade

Sikora

Sal

Victoria

Leon (Squall)

Rinoa

Tifa

Cloud

Agatha

Barrett

Vincent

Cid

Merlin

Aerith

Zack

Shalua

Lea

Tron

Royal Guards

Yuna

Rikku

Paine

Donald

Goofy

Max

PJ

Hayner

Pence

Olette

Seifer

Fuu

Rai

Vivi

Yazoo

Sarge

Griff

Simmons

Donut


End file.
